Breaking Then Healing My Heart
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: The reader & Jakotsu fall in lovebut sometimes it's not meant to be...  Its the redited version...
1. Chapter 1

Breaking then healing my heart (A Jakotsu story)

Authoress: This is a short story between the reader and Jakotsu (I edited it and made it neater but the story is still the same

Warning: Rated M for Mature Audiences and not suitable for children

Chapter One: I love you, so why can't you love me

Jakotsu stared off into the distance. You had a fight with him about his obsession over InuYasha. 'I'm so confused, why does she even care unless she likes him too but...' he thought. He didn't think that was the reason but then what was it?

Meanwhile...

You watched Jakotsu sighing. 'He's gay anyway so it doesn't matter,' you thought slid down your pale cheeks as you turned and left to go to a hot springs.

You tried to relax as you washed the dirt and sweat off your body. But as always he came into your head somehow.'Why him, of all the guys to fall in love with, why him?' But you already knew the reason. You had fallen in love with his carefree, hyper, loyal always smiling personality.

"Why is love so complicated," you muttered. "(your name) are you alright," a voice asked? You jumped slightly. "Suikotsu, oh yea I'm fine, you," you answered.

"Not bad, may I join you?" You could tell by his face that he hadn't believed you. "Sure go ahead," you replied. "Is something bothering you," he asked you. "Huh, why would you think that," you stumbled on your words. "Cause you can tell me and I won't say anything." You couldn't help it as tears dripped down your face as you broke down.

He wrapped his strong arms around you making you feel safe as you cried on his chest not caring that you were both naked."He'll forgive about that fight you guys had earlier don't worry," he assured you.

You nodded not saying that wasn't the problem.

Not long after you guys left for camp. "Where have you guys been, I was about to send a search party to look for you," Bankotsu scolded. "Just at the hot spring," you replied walking past him.

He blinked surprised at how you actually didn't pout or anything like you always did.

"Big Brother can we eat now," Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu nodded following Jakotsu. He blinked slightly puzzled as you went and sat in between Renkotsu and Suikotsu. 'What the hell happened when Jakotsu and (your name) fought,' he wondered. They ate in silence for most of the meal till Bankotsu and Renkotsu started talking about upgrading Ginkotsu's body and adding more to make him stronger.

Normally you shared a room with Jakotsu but tonight you didn't wanted to so you asked Suikotsu but he said that you should try to make up with Jakotsu.

You were sure Renkotsu wouldn't turn you down so you were surprised when he did. You didn't trust Bankotsu not wanting to fuck you so you decided to sleep outside. When you took a pillow and blanket outside and sat down on Ginkotsu he was surprised.

"Gersh why are you here," he asked. "I thought you might want some company is all," you said. "Gersh you should go inside and sleep, it's too cold out here," he answered.

"There you are, I've been looking for you (your name)," Jakotsu said appearing in the doorway. "Um," you didn't know what to say. "Come on it's time for bed," he said trying to get you up. "No I want to stay here, I don't care if I freeze," you yelled at him. He looked at you hurt. "Oh alright," he responded. "What the hell is going on now? You and Jakotsu turned to see Bankotsu and the others.

They looked tired and annoyed.

"Oh nothing (your name) was just telling me how much she despises me," Jakotsu answered."You don't know the half of it," you screamed at him tears running down your face. You then turned your heel and started to run. "Hey (your name) get back here," Bankotsu ordered. You ignored him and kept running.

Jakotsu's face had shock written all over it. You suddenly tripped on a tree root making you fall on your face. You knew now that Bankotsu would probably kick you out but you didn't care at that point. You stayed there where you fell and cried till you fell asleep. You woke in the morning since it started pouring causing you to get soaked and cold.

You then remembered what the swallow in the movie Thumbelina had said. He was wrong, oh so wrong. Shivering you got up and started walking till you saw camp but hid behind a tree.

"(your name) is kicked out of the Band of Seven whether you like it or not," you heard Bankotsu yell at Jakotsu. You knew it...

Turning away you started walking towards InuYasha's forest...to the well...to go back home...to the place where crazy people go. By the afternoon you felt dizzy, weak and had to stop a few times to puke. You felt your fore head. It felt like it was on fire! You stopped and sat leaning against a tree. Tears poured out of your eyes.

You missed them. After you had gotten to know them all, they were like family to you now. More tears fell when an image of Jakotsu's face appeared in your mind. 'Guess it wasn't meant to be,' you thought sadly. Over the horizon you heard voices.

Their voices causing your heart to leap but fall and break again. "I guess this is it for me," you muttered. You tried moved and on instant started puking. "(your name)," Jakotsu exclaimed. The others were staring at you. You were too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything.

Tears poured out of your eyes.

"Bankotsu, found you guys at last...huh (your name), voice said." "InuYasha, oh..." Kagome stared at you. "InuYasha take me home," you pleaded. "Why thought you were happy with them," he sneered.

"Wait (your name) you can't go back you..." Kagome couldn't finish the sentence. "She what Kagome," InuYasha asked now facing her. "She'll be thrown in jail or worse get the death penalty," Kagome cried.

Words were going around in circles in Bankotsu's head...jail...death penalty? "What do you mean by death penalty," Bankotsu asked. "She'll be killed that's what or thrown into a mental hospital."

"I think that's enough info Kagome," you managed to say."Just what the hell did you do," InuYasha asked? "None of your business," you growled. "Kagome don't you dare say another word cause you promised," you hissed.

Kagome nodded. "I don't want to live with a broken heart," you whispered. You hear foot steps behind you feeling someone pick you up. It was Jakotsu.

"You are home," he whispered into your ear. You started crying then hugged him surprising him but he returned the hug. "See ya later InuYasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay the final chapter to see whether the reader lives or dies….muhaha!

Chapter two: I love you and always will

Bankotsu carried you home despite the fact that Jakotsu wanted to. He kept looking over at you. Your face was flushed and very pale at the same time. Suikotsu was fighting the urge to tell Jakotsu that if your temperature didn't go down that you might die.

"Suikotsu (your name here) will be ok right," Jakotsu asked looking at his older brother. "It depends whether her temperature goes down but don't worry I'm sure it will," Suikotsu answered forcing himself to nodded feeling slightly better.

'Please don't die (your name here) please live,' Jakotsu thought while fighting back tears.

The next day… 

"You said her temperature would go down but it hasn't," Jakotsu argued back. "I said I was hoping it would, not that it would Jakotsu," Suikotsu yelled back at him. Jakotsu flopped down next to you pouting. "Both of you shut up, I'm getting a migraine," Renkotsu growled. Beads of sweat rolled down your face.

Renkotsu threw Jakotsu a damp cloth to wipe the sweat away. He then walked outside muttering about something. "Big Brother you might want to stop their argument before Suikotsu loses it," Renkotsu said looking at Bankotsu who was lost in thought. "Ok," Bankotsu said getting up.

"Yo Suikotsu, Jakotsu knock it off," Bankotsu said. They ignored him and continued fighting.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF," Bankotsu yelled.

The room fell silent...

"Sorry Big Brother," Suikotsu said quietly with Jakotsu nodding. "Ok good now you can apologize to each other and live in peace and harmony," Bankotsu added before walking back outside. "So call it truce," Jakotsu asked Suikotsu who nodded.

By nightfall you still hadn't felt better.

Suikotsu was extremely worried because you were steadily growing weaker and weaker. Everyone had long since gone to bed while hadn' felt sick to his stomach. He now knew the truth. You weren't going to get better…you were dying. 'Jakotsu's going to be heartbroken,' Suikotsu said.

Tears slid down his face. You had started out as a nuisance but you slowly became a close friend to all of them. Your eye lids slowly opened. "Sui...Suikotsu,"you choked out. "(Your name here)!"

"I know I'm dying and there's no cure for what I have, not even in my time." Tears slid down your face. "The reason I was crying in the hot springs was because I LOVE Jakotsu yet he's gay," you whispered turning away from Suikotsu. More tears spilled down your face.

Suddenly you coughed spitting up some blood. "How is she," a tired voice asked? Both you and Suikotsu turned around. "Jakotsu," you whispered. "(Your name here) thank goodness you're awake," Jakotsu cried sitting down next to you.

"This means she'll live right," Jakotsu said hopefully. "No she's dying Jakotsu," Suikotsu whispered. Jakotsu stood shaking his head.

Your face grew paler and more sweat rolled down your face. It was getting hard to breath. You knew you only had a few minutes. "Jakotsu I just want to say I'm sorry and that I llo...love you." You closed your eyes for the last time. Jakotsu eyes widened as your chest stopped.

"No damn it…damn it," he screamed punching his fist into the floor. He walked over to you.

He leaned over and kissed your cold lips then whispered I love you and always will…

The End...

Authoress: Ok yea the ending was kinda crappy and mushy. Oh and the rest Band of Seven are later killed by Kouga, Naraku & InuYasha.


End file.
